User talk:Aratak
Who does? I do! - Jack 14:03, 25 May 2006 (CDT) *I find user page to be more of a vanity showcase more then anything. Most page just show the stats of character and some pics of their armor. Mine included :) The talk page are useful though and some do have funny stuff about the game.--Micha Truefaith 14:24, 25 May 2006 (CDT) Me too. - Peej 11:17, 31 January 2007 (CST) Suggestion If that's what Siz and you do at night, you might want to make the statement "Have a weird addiction to farming Underworld" way bigger. :P — Gares 10:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) :My userpage would be one page with only "Have a weird addiction to farming Underworld".—'├ Aratak ┤' 10:33, 10 January 2007 (CST) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] if you havnt i think its in the best intrestes of every1 if you sign my guest book located on my user_talk page. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 09:16, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :The best interests of everyone? For what reason? o_O - BeXor 10:28, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm not even sure I know you. Care to explain why I should sign?—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::Cause you can, follow the other 70 signees lol -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 01:50, 22 March 2007 (CDT) hmm problem is, Template:Fair-use image for example, |- wont work, any ideas? -- Xeon 13:57, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Fyren solved it. see license talk for why. thanks -- Xeon 14:36, 3 May 2007 (CDT) s This userpage looks better on Firefox. I'd correct it, but then it would mess up your Public Domain User page ;o) --JP 14:07, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Wave Hey :) - you asked me to write to you here. Jennalee 15:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :01:11 what exactly are the legal ownership details behind screenshots? :01:36 Screenshots are - as explained on the tag - property of ArenaNet :01:37 so, all the screenshots say, which have been uploaded anywhere else, that are of guild wars, can also be uploaded to gww? :01:37 yeah :01:37 and this does not violate any licensing? :01:39 Screenshots are the property of ArenaNet and we, GWW, are allowed to use such content; we don't release those images as GFDL, that's what the tag is for (simply because it's not our work, so we cannot release it at all) :01:40 more specifically then, anything which is a screenshot that was uploaded to guildwiki can be taken to GWW also without legal repercussions? :01:41 yeah, because despite being on gwiki it is still property of ArenaNet Jennalee 15:42, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, to make this easier, is there a possibility that you could send say, a zip file with all the images you did for here? Jennalee 07:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't keep them. That is why I say it was a huge job and I would not do it. Sorry.—'├ Aratak ┤' 18:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ooh :(, oh well. Jennalee 01:12, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org'. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)